The Dawn of the Dragons
by alice in a coma
Summary: A boy that follows the wind. A girl with light in her eyes that reflects the fire in her soul. A Texan stronger than anyone in the world. And an orphan floating downstream. It can only mean one thing: the dawn of a new age. AUish RaiKim. definitely PG13
1. Beginnings

**The Dawn of the Dragons: The Xiaolin Showdown Movie**

By HyperHarryPotterGoddess

(Written by Emiko)

Ah, another Xiaolin Showdown story! Sayuri thinks I'm such a dork, but I don't care! I LOVE XS!!!!! Don't ask me why because I have no idea.

Anyway, this is my movieish type thing for Xiaolin Showdown. It's AU (which I tend to like a lot – is that a bad thing?), and, so, yeah. That's all I have to say!

Bu-bye!

**Scene 1: The Beginning**

"You're going down, Dashi!" The words came from the mouth of a spirited-looking girl with fire-red hair and dark, deceiving eyes. She jumped several times, avoiding the blasts of wind that flew towards her, narrowly missing.

Her name was Wuya. She was sixteen years old and a monk-in-training at one of the many Temples throughout China. She wasn't an ordinary monk, however; she was training to become a Dragon. The Dragon of Fire, to be exact. With her immense power she could control fire, bending it to do her will. It was dangerous and powerful at the same time.

"You keep saying that, Wuya, and I keep waiting for it to happen!" This remark came from her opponent, Dashi. He was a tall, handsome boy with dark hair and equally dark eyes. The Dragon of the Wind, as he was training to be, was the leader of the future Dragons.

On the other side of the training area, two boys were battling as well. These were the Dragons of Water and Earth. The first was Chase. He could have commanded the water to drown entire continents if he wished it so. Second was Guan. He was stronger than a thousand men and could move the earth as no one else could.

Together, the four of them created the Xiaolin Dragons, a force so powerful that no one would ever be able to destroy them. They fought evil and developed their powers side-by-side, as they were doing now.

"Seismic Kick! Earth!" Guan yelled, pulling one of his signatures moves. Chase, prepared for this, quickly flipped out of the way and continues to call "Water!" A hard blast of water went towards Guan, bringing him to his knees. He moaned in defeat. Chase grinned victoriously. Being the youngest of the monks was difficult. He had to earn his own respect. Defeating Guan was a good start.

"Need a hand?" the young boy asked, offering his outstretched hand to his partner. Guan smiled, gratefully accepting the help. Standing up, he congratulated Chase.

"You have become much stronger, Chase," Guan said, patting his back. "Soon, you will be stronger than all of us." Chase's grin widened.

"You really think so?" he asked gleefully. Guan nodded.

"I know so," he returned. Chase let his mind wander over the thought for a few minutes. He could almost see it now: Chase – the Greatest Monk of All Time-

"Ow!" Chase groaned as he was knocked to the ground by his female teammate. She quickly stood up, sheepishly grinning at her clumsiness.

"Sorry, Chase," she apologized, rubbing the back of her neck. She glanced over her shoulder then, with a panicked look, took off running once more, calling, "Uhh…gotta go!"

Not two second later, Dashi raced right past Guan and Chase, yelling after the girl. She called back, summoning her element. The fire burst from her hands, giving her the appearance of a goddess.

"Typhoon Boom! Wind!" Dashi called. The wind, however, did nothing more than fuel the fire that crawled slowly up Wuya's arm. She grinned wickedly, knowing she had already won.

"Judolet Flip! Fire!" she yelled. The fire engulfed Dashi then sent him to his knees. She called back the flames, now victorious. Laughing, she raced over to the defeated Dashi and gloated.

"Oh, who's the best now, huh, Dashi?" she bragged, offering him a hand up. He glared at her playfully before accepting the offer and promptly picking her up, spinning her around, something she absolutely hated.

"Dashi, put me down!" Wuya whined, hitting him on the head.

Guan and Chase exchanged knowing looks. It was obvious to everyone else at the Temple how perfect the Dragons of Wind and Fire were for each other. Chase could remember the day they met as clearly as if it were yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

_The day was a sunny one; the birds sang, the water in the stream was crystal blue, and all the earth practically sang of something wonderful about to happen. Chase could hardly agree. The day, it was obvious, was going to be a bad one. His parents were sending him off unnecessarily to one of the Temples. It wasn't fair. Chase didn't want to go. He wouldn't._

_Despite his protests, here he was, a lanky, eleven-year-old boy, going to join that stupid Temple. Oh, how he hated it. Why were his parents doing this? Didn't they understand how awful this would be?_

_Chase's father happily waved good-bye to his son from down the road. Chase sighed. _

_Well, here goes nothing…_

_A little way down the road stood the Temple in all its majesty. Many monks walked around with scrolls in their hands or talking with other monks. Chase looked around, unsure of where to go. Biting his lip, the boy stood, hoping someone would stop to help him._

"_You new here, too?" a female voice asked from behind him. Chase flipped around to find a girl of about twelve or thirteen standing a few feet behind him. She was tall with red hair pinned up messily atop her head. She smiled kindly, stepping up next to Chase, also gazing up at the Temple. Her mouth formed a small "o" as she stared. Chase smiled slightly. It _was _quite a sight._

"_Wow," the girl whispered. She grinned at Chase. He could do nothing but let his smile grow wider and wider. Her joy was contagious, as though her smile lit up the whole world._

"_My name's Wuya," she told him, nodding her head slightly. Chase could only imagine how odd they looked: an extremely tall, red-headed girl, nodding her head respectively to a squirmy little boy. Weird._

"_I'm Chase," he told her, nodding back awkwardly. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence followed as they both stared at one another. (Or rather, past one another, as staring was rude.)Wuya bit her lip, looking down. It was growing increasingly unpleasant by the second. What…?_

_Suddenly an answer to bother their prayers appeared in the form of a boy. Now, as we all know, running with one's eyes closed is never a good idea, as this boy soon learned. He banged Wuya to the ground, sending her sprawling. As she got back up, her expression was one of clear irritation. She flipped around to face the new-comer, appearing ready to yell at him, when he quickly began apologizing._

"_Uh…I'm sorry about that. My mistake," he told her, looking nervous. Chase watched as she contemplated this. Eventually, she sighed, picking her sack up. Well, no yelling so far. That was good._

"_I'm Dashi, by the way," the boy continued, pulling what Chase supposed was supposed to be a flirty grin. It was a bold thing for the boy to do. Flirty was rarely accepted kindly around this part of China._

_Wuya raised an eyebrow._

"_I'm Wuya." She turned to Chase. "This is Chase." Dashi flashed him a grin before going back to trying to impress Wuya. She, however, obviously wasn't easily impressed, as she kept getting distracted by other things._

"_And you're telling me this why?" Wuya asked at some point in the conversation slightly annoyed. Dashi faltered. _

"_I – uh..." he cut off, baffled. Chase suppressed a snicker._

_Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all._

_**End Flashback**_

Chase shook his head, thinking of "the good old times." That had been four years ago. Now Dashi and Wuya were inseparable. Chase often had to wonder what would happen after their time at the Temple. Marriage, perhaps, if Wuya was not already betrothed.

A little dragon who's name was Dojo Kanojo Cho (Dojo, for short), came slithering over to the four teenagers, nervously wringing his hands. He was new to the job, just being born a year ago. He didn't want to mess up so early.

"Monks! We've got a problem!" Dojo called to them. They all looked over at him anxiously. Dashi dropped Wuya gently, bending down on one knee.

"What sort of problem?" he asked urgently, frowning. Dojo bit his lip.

"I don't know. But Master Jiro says you're needed. Now." The three boys immediately ran towards the Temple, eager to learn of this "problem," but Wuya held back. She gazed up at a certain star, a worried frown on her face, thinking of words her mother had spoken long ago.

_Beware the problem of which you know nothing. And be even more aware the man who brings it._

"Wuya?" Dashi's voice brought her quickly form her deep reverie. She glanced up at him, guarding her worried emotions. "You coming?"

Wuya nodded twice. "Yes…" she said quietly. "Yes, I'm coming."

Neither of them knew what the stars had in store for them.

The darkness consumed them, making it impossible to know exactly which way they were headed. Wuya couldn't even see her hand in front of her own face. Several times they bumped into one another, muttering unneeded apologizes as they did.

They continued down the supposed path, unaware of the man who watched them so closely. Even if they had been as quiet as mice, he would have felt their presence. It was he who had devised this brilliant plan not so long ago. He was certain it would work. He was, after all, only the most evil, most wretched…

Ah, but now was not the time to gloat. He had to make sure his plan worked as it was supposed to. He could sense they were nearing the spot now, almost there…

Wuya stopped suddenly, standing stock-still. What was that? It was not a noise. No, a presence. An unwanted one at that. She pulled on Dashi's arm (she hoped it was his arm, anyway). He made a small noise, to which she responded:

"We're not alone."

In that instant everything changed. The warriors were suddenly attacked by creatures that they could not name nor could they see. Claws scratched at their eyes and clothes, pulling them farther into the darkness. All four of the Dragons screamed their element, instantly going into battle. Dashi sent a gust of wind around the tunnel, sending the creatures flying. They screeched in pain but were quick to attack once again. Chase tried another tactic by combining his element with Guan's. It worked only as well as Dashi's, throwing the creatures against the wall and nothing more.

Wuya kicked one creature away, disgusted that these _things _seemed stronger than she and her teammates. The creatures, meanwhile, tugged at her clothes, pulling her towards them. She stomped her foot angrily on the ground, her element bursting from her as though it had been locked away for years. The fire caught hold of the creatures, and they squealed. In turn, it lit up the room. Wuya gasped as she realized it wasn't a sanctuary she and her friends stood in.

It was a tomb.

Cobwebs covered the walls, little black spiders scrambling for a place to escape the light. All around lay broken bones and decaying bodies. Wuya could only keep herself from retching right then and there.

"Very good, young Dragon of Fire," a menacing voice congratulated her. Wuya flipped around in search of its source. "You are very powerful indeed."

A tall man with a cloak of darkness stepped out of the corner. His face was covered by the cloak, but Wuya had an odd feeling she knew him from…somewhere.

"Who are you?" Dashi demanded, stepping protectively in front of the girl. Wuya rolled her eyes. She'd have to hit him for that later.

The man chuckled.

"You wish to defend her, little Dragon?" he asked in an evil tone. "Perhaps you would change your mind if you knew just how disappointed you would be. There is no way you can stop me." He pulled a long, silver sword form under his cloak and pointed it at Dashi's chest.

Uh, okay, if there _was _a later.

Dashi never backed down. He simply stared at the sword as if it were nothing mare than a toothpick. Wuya's breath wavered. She never liked it when he did that. It was too defiant, too…too _Dashi._

Chase looked hesitantly from the man, to Dashi, to Wuya, than back to the man. What the heck was going on? The man was most definitely evil; there was no doubt. He even had the "cloak of darkness" on. They had dealt with villains before – more than Chase could count – but there was something about this one that wasn't like the others. He was creepier, almost more evil than any of the others.

"Well, well, well. Defiant, are we?" the man asked Dashi, grinning knowingly. "Then maybe I'll just strike you down-"

"No!" Wuya screamed, shoving Dashi aside. She had seen what was coming, seen the sword twitch in his hand, begging for a victim. Holding her hands above her head, she waited for the blow that never came. The man laughed once more, bringing the sword down. Wuya glared up at him.

"I suppose you think you're brave," he sneered. Her glare deepened as she answered.

"Only compared to some." 1 She looked away then, checking that Dashi was all right. He still lay on the ground, but she saw no blood or broken bones. Good.

"So you will fight me, will you, girl?" Wuya gazed at him, opening her mouth to reply.

"I…" The blow came before she had time to react. The sword sliced her shoulder, ripping her well-worn dress. She watched the blood fall to the floor. A fire broke loose in her chest, her hands beginning to ignite. She assumed her battle stance, eyes set.

"Mr. Evil Person Sir," she mocked. "It's my pleasure."

And she attacked. She jump-kicked, unaware of anything else going on. She was like the element inside her, her own fire, free and untamable. She never heard her teammate's calls of encouragement or the cackles of more creatures come to watch the fight. She dodged the sword's attacks, concentrating on the prize.

"You are very strong," the man said, so softly it could have been in her head. She tried to block him out, knowing it would only distract her. She couldn't let that happen. Not now.

"Yes, you have potential," the man continued. Was it in her head? No. Focus.

"But you could be better, you know." Wuya flipped up to kick. He dodged. "You could have the powers of a goddess." Wuya faltered for a moment. A goddess? As in…?

_No, Wuya. Fight it, _she thought, bending to avoid the sword's blow. She could in this.

"The Heylin side could do that for you," the voice continued. Oh dear, he _was _in her head. "You could be their queen, their savior. People would adore and obey you. All you need to do is say the word."

Wuya thought about this a moment. She saw images of herself on a throne, being praised by all. It was a wonderful thought. And all she needed to do to get it was…

"NO!" she screamed, kicking the man square in the chest. He flew back, the sword dropping beside him. Smiling, he pulled his cloak around him and…disappeared.

Wuya's breathing was heavy. What had just happened? He _had _been inside her head, telling her such awful lies! But had they really been all that awful? What was wrong with wanting to be a queen? All girls did. And if there was a way…

"You did it!" Chase was suddenly in her face, grinning like fool Wuya smiled back.

"I did, didn't I?" she said happily, suddenly proud of her victory. That no good, dirty scum wouldn't bother her anymore. Guan glance around nervously.

"Yes, and I suggest we go celebrate elsewhere," he told them, heading for the exit to the tunnel. Chase followed, already diagramming the battle. Wuya shook her head, turning back to Dashi. He stood about ten feet away, gazing at her as though she truly _was _a goddess. She blushed.

"You shouldn't stare that way, Dashi," she informed him, looking down. He walked nearer and turned her chin towards his face. He grinned cheekily.

"And why would that be?" he asked. She felt her eyes widen. Instantly, she pulled away.

"It…it isn't proper," was her mumbled excuse. Dashi let out a heavy sigh, muttering something about "never getting what he wants." He smiled at Wuya and began walking away. She followed slowly, glancing back only once. A chill went down her spine as she did. Better not to be here alone, she decided. As she hurried out, something whispered to her, _You need only find me._

Wuya broke into a run, never looking back.

In the shadows, a man chuckled, knowing that the girl would soon heed his call. He knew exactly what fate had in store for her, and he happened to be involved.

* * *

That scares, me, truth be told. (And I wrote it!) Anyway, please review, and tell me what you think! Good, bad, in-between? I'll update soon, I promise!

Raimundo: Yeah, that's what you said with "When the World Comes Crashing Down" and you haven't updated that in ages!

Emiko: blushes Yes, well, I-uh...no commment.


	2. Kimiko's Fire

**The Dawn of the Dragons**

By HyperHarryPotterGoddesses (Emiko)

Hey, everybody! I'm back! I've got another looooonnnnggg chappie fore you and so, I am content...Sorta.

Anyway, thanks to everyone for reviewing. It really makes me happy when you all are happy. now, I suppose I have to explain a few things. Namely, which time period this story is about. The first chapter may have been about Dashi and them, but the actual story is more about Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. This story has a back story, however, which you'll find out more about later. Got that? Good.

Thanks again! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Urg. I hate this. I don't own anything, OK?

**Scene 2: Kimiko's Fire**

She was a beautiful baby, everyone agreed. She had her mother's eyes and her father's face. She had a giggle that no other baby could manage. Most of all, her eyes shown with such brilliance that she must have had a fire burning inside her.

Her name was Kimiko Tohomiko. She was officially the first baby of the Tohomiko residence, and the parents couldn't have been happier. She truly was a beautiful baby, as everyone said as they gazed at the little child. She gurgled and reached out at everyone, causing joy to flood into his or her heart. Of course, she did not mean to do this, but babies tend to look and seem so innocent that it is impossible to be grouchy in their presence.

"Oh, Naomi, she's the most adorable thing ever!" Mizuki, the mother's closest friend squealed as she held the baby in her arms. Mizuki, too, was pregnant and due in less than a month. Both friends had high hopes that their children would remain friends throughout their lives.

Naomi laughed.

"Thanks, Mizuki," she answered, taking little Kimiko in her arms. The baby giggled and touched a lock of her mother's dark hair. Naomi let out a soft laugh and put Kimiko in her carriage. She, like any young mother, wished to mingle with the other adults. Kimiko would be fine for a little while.

As Naomi got up to move around, Kimiko lay on her back, playing with a rattle. She was not at all sleepy today. She was far too curious to be tired. For instance, what was that glowing orange stuff on that long stick? It was quite appealing, whatever it was. Kimiko longed to reach out and touch it. If only there was a way. Perhaps if she stretched her arm out just a little farther…a little more…

Kimiko giggled as the orange-something touched her fingers. It was warm yet not too hot. Funny. She wondered what it was called.

"Kimiko!" screamed Naomi as she caught sight of her daughter's hand in the flames. She pulled it quickly back, instantly checking for burns.

There were none.

Naomi shook her head. No burns? But how was that possible? She had distinctly seen her daughter's hand touch the fire. Her skin had to at _least _be red. But it wasn't. It was still as pale as the moon. Strange.

"Something wrong, darling?" Toshiro Tohomiko questioned his young wife urgently, coming towards her. He was twenty-eight-years-old and an aspiring businessman. He touched Naomi's shoulder, frowning as he watched her check Kimiko's hand once, then twice, a baffled expression on her face.

"I thought I saw…" Mrs. Tohomiko trailed off, shaking her head. She forced a reassuring smile. "Nothing. It was nothing."

Toshiro gazed at his wife for a long moment, trying to read her eyes, but they remained unexplainably blank. What had she seen that scared her so? Mr. Tohomiko shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was probably nothing. Besides, Naomi would explain when she was ready.

Mr. Tohomiko turned back to his concerned guests as his wife picked up their child. She studied the baby's right hand once more. Nothing – not a burn, not even a slight blister.

_What can this possibly mean?_ Naomi wondered, holding Kimiko close to her. The baby giggled, seemingly of the mystery that would haunt her mother until the day she died. For now, Naomi brushed her thoughts aside for another day. She had other things to think about at the moment, like entertaining her very important guests.

Kimiko, looking over her mother's shoulder, waved her small baby-hand at the fire that flickered so gently on its candle. Anyone with a carefully trained eye would have sworn it waved back.

**+FirE+ **

"Now see, Kimi, isn't this nice?" Mrs. Tohomiko asked her five-year-old daughter as they sat on the roof one cool autumn evening. Kimiko, who (by her father's orders) had put on a sweater, smiled at her momma and looked out over the tops of the trees. Her mother had said she wanted to show her something amazing. Kimiko's body buzzed with excitement. What could this wonderful something be?

Time had passed slowly for the Tohomiko's. Naomi had slowly but surely learned how to take good care of her darling daughter. She was finally getting the hang of it, too. Toshiro Tohomiko had steadily worked his way up the latter of success. He had just taken an executive position at the video game company he worked at. It took up most of his time, but he tried his hardest to be home for supper each night.

Kimiko, the little baby who had enchanted everyone, became the little _girl _who captivated everyone she met. She loved strangers above all others because, as she said, she found them so interesting. She now had shoulder-length, black hair that was constantly tied up in two pigtails. Most people said she was the most adorable girl they'd ever met.

"What are you gonna show me, Momma?" Kimiko eagerly questioned Mrs. Tohomiko. She never was one to have much patience. Not that it was her fault. She just liked to have things when she asked for them. Mrs. Tohomiko smiled.

"Something that will make you gasp and smile," she answered. Kimiko frowned. Her momma was teasing her on purpose. Silly Momma.

"Look up, Kimi!" Mrs. Tohomiko whispered, lifting her daughter's chin. "Look up and see!"

Kimiko obeyed her mother. As she titled her head upward, she gasped in delight. Oh, the stars! How they sparkled up here! It was a rare sight in Tokyo to see so many at once. There were too many lights. Kimiko had never seen them shine so brightly before. She let an elated smile grace her lips.

"They're beautiful," Kimiko gushed. Her eyes, a deep sapphire color, caught some of the shine if the stars, making the blue orbs glow.

"Yes, they are, aren't they?" Mrs. Tohomiko breathed quietly, gazing up also. For a moment, they both sat in silence, letting the beauty sink in. Then Naomi spoke once more.

"Do you know anything about the stars, Kimiko?" she asked. The girl shook her head.

"Well, the stars are very sacred things, you see," the women continued. "In the olden days, people used them to find their way around the world."

"The _whole_ world?" Kimiko gawked, amazed. The world was so big!

"Yes, all of it," Mrs. Tohomiko returned, nodding seriously. "People today often

overlook the meaning and beauty of star." Kimiko frowned in confusion.

"Why?"

"Well, I suppose it's because they're too busy with their jobs and such to really take the time to look." Naomi shook her head sadly. Kimiko, meanwhile, was hurt. How could people be too "busy" to look at the stars? Didn't everyone know they were gorgeous?

"I will always love the stars, Momma," Kimiko declared softly, touching her mother's hand. Naomi gave her daughter a warm smile.

"I know, sweetheart. I know you will." She turned her gaze to the stars once more. "Each person has a star all their own, Kimiko. Even when they die and leave the earth, their star is still there. It's why there are so many."

"Oh," Kimiko whispered, fascinated. Were stars people? She didn't think so. Perhaps stars were peoples' souls. Yes. That was why no one was ever really _gone. _And, well, she didn't know any dead people yet, but she was sure she would. Then she could look at their star and always hold them near.

"Momma?" Kimiko asked suddenly. Her mother looked over at her,

"Hmm?"

"Where is your star?" the little girl wanted to know. Smiling silently, Mrs. Tohomiko pointed to a star far to the right that sparkled brightly. Kimiko memorized it quickly, tucking it away in her heart for later.

"And mine?' Kimiko asked.

"I don't know, Kimi," Mrs. Tohomiko replied, shaking her head. "You have to find it for yourself." Kimiko nodded. She would find it. She would make sure of that. Then she would pray to it and everything would always be good.

If only she knew that praying to the stars couldn't change anything.

+**FirE**+

The day was hot, the musty sort of warm that made it impossible to breathe. Kimiko Tohomiko, now eight years old, sat in her lavish living, playing with a doll her father had recently bought her that she had named Lil' Chika. Its long black hair was silky and smooth, much like its owner's hair was. Kimiko dressed her doll then set her aside, fanning herself in the heat.

Kimiko needed to go to the pool; she had decided. It was simply too hot to stay inside the house all day. Yes, that would be wonderful. But where was Mrs. Tohomiko? Surely, her momma would be more than happy to take her swimming. Maybe Keiko, Kimiko's best friend could come along!

"Momma!" Kimiko called through the house, walking down the hallway. Where was she? "Momma!"

"I'm in the kitchen, Kimiko!" Mrs. Tohomiko answered. Kimiko quickly raced there to find her mother doing paperwork at the kitchen table. She didn't look up as her daughter came in, so the little girl pranced over to the lady.

"Momma," Kimiko said, "it's _so hot. _Could we…?" She was cut off by her mother's snappish tone.

"Not now, Kimiko," she barked. "I'm doing work." Kimiko whined.

"But I'm positively going to die in this wretched heat!" Kimiko claimed dramatically, proud of her use of the word "wretched." She loved long words – the way they slid off her tongue and made her sound fancy.

"Kimiko!" Mrs. Tohomiko exclaimed in exasperation. She slammed her pen on the table, looking her daughter squarely in the eye. "I need to work. Please leave!"

Tears stung Kimiko's eyes when her mother said this. Had she done something wrong? She only wanted to get rid of this heat! It wasn't fair. Momma was just being mean.

"You're mean!" Kimiko yelled childishly, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I hate you!" Naomi gasped.

"Kimiko!" But before she could say anymore, the young girl raced out of the room towards the living room. Once she was there, she picked up her Lil' Chika doll, glaring at it.

"She's just stupid!" she growled to her doll. In a rush of rage, she cried, "I wish she weren't my mother!" and threw the doll across the room.

She would soon get her wish.

Kimiko, still heated and angry, kicked the wall several times. Her eyes blinded by tears, she did not see the sparks that came from the kicks. Nor did she smell the smoke that filled the room. She merely sunk to her knees, crying into her hands.

No more than a minute later, Mrs. Tohomiko was in the living room, searching for the source of the smoke. It filled the room now, just above Kimiko's head. Mrs. Tohomiko gasped.

"Kimiko!" she called urgently. The girl looked up and gasped also at the smoke and fire that was around her. Mrs. Tohomiko grabbed her hand and pulled her along, pushing her on her hands and knees. Kimiko obeyed, all anger forgotten. She crawled towards the stairs to head down and then outside.

They had nearly made it to the stairs (which were now being covered in flames), when there was a _crack!_ing sound. All of a sudden, a pillar, covered in fire, came crashing down. It missed Kimiko, but…her mother was not so lucky. It crushed her legs, making it impossible for her to move. Kimiko screeched at the sight. Her mother – Momma – was being squashed! She couldn't let it happen. No, never!

Quickly, Kimiko ran to Mrs. Tohomiko, determined to move the fiery pillar. Naomi protested, her breathing wavering, insisting that Kimiko leave her, but Kimiko didn't hear a word of it. With no hesitation, she placed her hands on the flames. It did not hurt, did not burn as it should have.

Kimiko pushed at the wood, but it would not move. She applied more force, still it would not budge. Mrs. Tohomiko moaned. Kimiko used her whole strength, coaxing the flames.

"_Go away, please!_" she inwardly begged, hoping they would listen.

"_We will not harm you,_" they hissed back, growing taller. She frowned, shaking her head.

"_You are hurting my mother,_" she argued. They seemed to shake their "heads" back.

"_She is not the keeper of the flames,_" they told her. She paid no mind to what the words could possibly mean. She needed to save her mother.

"Leave Momma alone!" Kimiko cried with one last desperate push. The pillar moved aside. Mrs. Tohomiko sighed before going into a couching fit. She smiled at her daughter.

"Come on, Momma," Kimiko urged, pulling her mother's hand. Mrs. Tohomiko shook her head sadly.

"No, Kimi. I can't." she said as the flames swirled around them. "I cannot walk. You must go alone."

"Momma! You must-"

"You are so special, Kimi You have no idea." Here, Mrs. Tohomiko coughed. "I love you, Kimiko. And remember: Never fear the flames. Never!" She coughed again, laying her head on the burning floor. Kimiko wailed. She beat the floor, cursing the flames for doing this to her mother. She couldn't, just couldn't…

"Momma!" Kimiko screamed. Tears dripped everywhere. She kissed her mother's cheek then blindly raced sown the stairs and out her front door. There, she threw herself down on the ground and cried as she would so many times in her life. So are the sorrows of Kimiko Tohomiko.

She knew nothing more.

When the policemen and paramedics finally woke her on the grass, the house had burned to her ground and the fire was out. She immediately ran towards the rubble, searching for any sign out her mother. There was none. No Momma. She was gone. Dead.

Kimiko dropped to her knees, tears coming fresh to her eyes. Her mother was gone. Forever. She would not come back. And, even though she was only eight, she knew it was her fault.

Something caught Kimiko's eye as the doctors tried to drag her away. It was Lil' Chika, tattered and burned from the fire. Kimiko shuddered as she picked the doll up, tucking it into her pocket. It would serve as a constant reminder of everything that had happened. _Everything._

+**FirE**+

The funeral took place a few weeks later. Hundreds of people came – aunts, cousins, uncles, friends of family, even people Kimiko didn't know! Keiko and her mother, Mrs. Matsui, sat by Kimiko the whole time. Keiko sat next to her best friend, holding her hand and helping her cry. It was comforting to know that she was cared for.

After the long service, Naomi Tohomiko was buried in the cold, hard, ground. Kimiko thought it was a shame that such a wonderful person would be put in the ground forever more. Kimiko wanted to go pray by the tombstone, but too many people wanted to pay their respects. She would come back later when everything was quiet.

The Tohomiko's drove home in depressed silence. What would life be like without Naomi, who had brought joy and satisfaction to everyone she knew? It would be hard – there would be times Kimiko would want to die – but in the end, they would have learned something from it, so letting go would be worth it.

But no on ever said that it was going to be easy.

+**FirE**+

Despite the blazing heat of the summer, the night air was cool, almost biting. It was as though the world understood that one little girl was suffering and sorrowfully turned the heat down. From what her mother had told her about life, it probably did.

Kimiko scurried quickly down the street towards what the children at school called the "haunted" graveyard. Kimiko knew better. She had been there so often with her other.

Oh, it already hurt to think of her.

Kimiko turned onto the street of the graveyard, racing to the gate. She opened it easily, slipping into the world of the passed-on. She felt very small as she passed each tombstone. She was, after all, only eight and had never been here on her own. The first time was bound to be scary.

When she reached her mother's tombstone, she stopped and knelt gently on the sacred ground. Now, when she needed them most, tears would not come. She seemed to have cried herself dry.

Kimiko's porcelain fingers traced the words on the tomb, a hollow feeling sinking in.

**Naomi Tohomiko**

**1969-2001**

**Loving Mother, Cherished Wife, and Loyal Friend**

**RIP**

Kimiko laughed quietly, bitterly. It did not matter what Naomi Tohomiko had been. She was dead. Nothing more. End of story.

And it was all Kimiko's fault.

Yes, she knew it. She knew that she was the one who had started the fire that took her mother's life. She knew it all along. She knew that if she had never lost her temper, she would be home right now, her mother safe in bed. But she had lost her temper, and the consequences had been greater than ever before.

Kimiko pounded the earth with her fists. It let her. Poor Mother Nature, abused so often, humbly took on the pain and suffering of a little girl with too much heart-ache to bear.

The wind came up, engulfing Kimiko in its bliss. Silently it comforted her, healing the wounds that ran so deeply in her soul. It ruffled her hair gently, drying the tears that would not come and calming the mind that could not rest.

"Never fear the flames," her mother had said. Oh, but she did fear them. Not only the flames she feared, but she also feared herself. If she could not control her anger, then who would it be the next time she lost her temper? Papa? Keiko? Or the innocent, people who did not see their fate coming?

And then the tears came, dripping down her face onto her pure whit night gown that her mother had worn as a child. She cried, wailing in agony, not only for her deceased mother who now lay in the cold, hard ground, but she also cried selfishly for herself, for all the terrors and miseries she would be forced to endure in her lifetime. Would she loose everyone around her because her temper would slowly kill them off?

No. She would not let that happen. She couldn't. No matter what it took, she would control it. The people around her would not suffer because she let go of her emotions too much. To do that, she would have to feel nothing, so she would let go of herself. From this moment forward, Kimiko Tohomiko would be no more.

With this thought, she turned to pray to her mother's star. She searched the heavens for the blessed thing.

It was not there.

Kimiko's eyes widened in terror. Her mother's star was gone. How could this be? Her mother had said that no matter what a person's star was always there. She looked again. It was not there. No, how could that be? Her mother's star must _always_ be there!

"Momma," Kimiko moaned once then screeched it, "Momma!" Tears filled her eyes. She willed them not to. She could not cry, no matter what.

"Oh no, Momma," she whispered in distress. "I cannot see your star."

Had she killed that, too?

+**FirE**+

"Kimiko," a deep voice said, calling her from her sleep. A hand touched her shoulder. She sat up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Where was she?

"It's time to get off the plane, Kimi," Mr. Tohomiko told her. Ah, yes, the airplane. Now she remembered. A few weeks before, Mr. Tohomiko had been asked to travel to Brazil for a conference for his work. He gladly accepted the task on one condition: he could bring his ten-year-old daughter along. The company immediately agreed, and so the Tohomiko's began making plans for their week in Brazil.

Kimiko had not let herself become too excited at the prospect. She had learned in the past two years that her emotions were dangerous. When she let her anger get the better of her, fire burst from her hands, and when she was slightly _too _happy, sparks melted off her skin. It was a disease she couldn't seem to rid herself of. It limited the things she could do (and feel) to few. She never told anyone, however, not even her dear father. She kept it a secret, just as her…

No, she couldn't go there. She knew from experience that she would not be able to control herself if she did.

Kimiko stood up and grabbed her bag, trying to distract herself. Thinking about what had happened years before still wasn't easy. She knew that even her father didn't handle it well. She wouldn't let herself think.

"Once we get to the hotel, I'll have Joe take you around Rio de Janeiro, all right, sweet pea?" Mr. Tohomiko promised his daughter as they stepped off the plane. Kimiko made a small compliant noise to let him know she had heard.

When they finally did get to the hotel, Mr. Tohomiko rushed out, waving good-bye to his solemn-looking daughter. He frowned, thinking about it. Her eyes, once crystal blue with sparkle and joy, were now empty and blanker than a piece of paper. She no longer laughed as she once did. In fact, she hardly laughed at all. It was rather disturbing. Ever since Naomi's death, she had taken to locking herself up in her room, and he knew it wasn't a good sign.

Kimiko, meanwhile, was readying herself for a day in Rio de Janeiro. Joe, her bodyguard, had promised to take her to a circus she had seen as they drove towards the hotel. It looked rather festive and Kimiko had been feeling lately that she could use some cheering up.

It was much, much warmer in Brazil than it was in Tokyo. The only time she remembered it ever being this hot back home was the day her mother had…

Kimiko closed her eyes in pain. Even now, nearly two years later, the wound was still fresh. She could hardly think of her mother without tearing up. The past tow years had been a long and rigorous journey. Kimiko had walked the path alone. She had been cutting herself off from the world since the night she visited her mother's grave. Her emotions, now, were little to nothing. She could turn them on and off in an instant, when it got too dangerous. It was the only way she could live without hurting the people around her. The only thing Kimiko didn't realize was that she wasn't actually alive at all. She was a breathing thing, true, but what she was couldn't truly be called human.

"Miss Tohomiko," Joe called. The girl looked up to find her new bodyguard in the doorway. He was a tall, handsome man of twenty-one, but Kimiko didn't quite trust him yet. (It took her a while to trust anyone, lately.) He seemed nice enough. He had recently taught her how to ride a bike because her father did not have enough time to. Well, it was a start.

"It's time to go, Miss," Joe told the little girl. She nodded and followed him out the door and downstairs towards the streets of Brazil. The limo was waiting outside for them, but Kimiko insisted that they walk. It wasn't that far. Tow blocks, at most. Joe nodded compliantly and began walking with her towards the circus.

They walked in silence the whole way there. Even when they reached the circus tents, they said nothing. It was obvious that Joe found the silence disturbing, but Kimiko was used to it. She had taken to being unusually quiet around people she did not know very well. As you can see, her way of thinking had changed from the way she had viewed the world as a five-year-old girl.

"Welcome to the Pedrosa Circus, little missy!" said a clown with big red hair. His accent lent him to be a native. Kimiko smiled slightly. There was no reason she couldn't have a little fun every now and then.

"Hello," she said politely, nodding her head. The clown laughed.

"Well, what's your name?" he asked, bending down on one knee. She smiled wider.

"Kimiko," she answered cheerfully.

"Well, Kimiko, I hope you enjoy your time here at the circus!" the clown said, standing up again to welcome other people into the circus. Joe hurried Kimiko on toward the heart of the circus, leaving the clown to stare after them. A red glow reached his eyes as eh watched the quiet little girl walk away.

"Yes," he said under his breath. "Enjoy what you have now, Kimiko Tohomiko. You won't have it for long." But there was no one there to hear him.

Inside the circus, Kimiko was begging her bodyguard to take her to the tent with the best performers. Once they were in and seated, Kimiko watched with suppressed amazement. (Even at a place like the circus, one had to be careful of one's feelings.) Her eyes widened in wonder as a lady in an extravagant outfit jumped on the trapeze. The little Japanese girl, who stood out like a sore thumb among the tan tourists and natives, gasped with the crowd as the lady nearly fell and laughed as she bowed. But only on the inside. Silently, Kimiko wondered if one day, she too might be able fly.

"And now could we please have a volunteer from the crowd?" a voice said over the noise of the audience. Kimiko tentatively raised her right hand with all the other children of the crowd. A spot light searched the crowd and, by some work of fate, landed on her!

Kimiko held back at first. She took a deep breath, blocking the sounds around her out. She knew that even this opportunity couldn't make her that excited. She needed to keep control. Breathe. In, out…

"Go on, Kimiko!" Joe urged her, moving aside to let her down the aisle. She did so, slowly at first, feeling a little timid then she put on a smile and skipped the rest of the way. Was a little fun that harmful?

A boy with messy brown hair and emerald green eyes stood at the edge of the stairs, waiting to help her down. He smiled reassuringly at her as he did so. He was about a head taller than she was though he couldn't have been any older than eleven. Kimiko blushed as he helped her down, a strange feeling reaching her stomach. For a moment, she frowned inwardly. What was wrong with her?

"_Toda para a direita, irmão pequeno_," said an older girl of fifteen or sixteen years, as she walked over. "She's very _bonito, _but you've got a job to do." The boy rolled his eyes good-naturedly and bowed to Kimiko then raced off. Kimiko stared after him a moment, then shrug, running towards the center ring.

"Well, _hello lá,_ little _menina,_" he greeted her as she came up. "Mind telling me your name?"

Kimiko looked up at the mind, realizing that in the last two moments an odd sort of confidence had come over her. She had no idea where it had come from – the boy, perhaps? Or the encouragement from the crowd? – but she was sure of one thing, confidence was something she had been missing for a very long time.

"Kimiko," she answered slightly matter-of-factly. The man clapped him hands together and gave her a smile. Kimiko returned it.

"That's wonderful," the man said. "So would you like to help me out for a minute here, Kimiko?" The Japanese girl nodded vigorously. What would he have her do?

"Good. Can you go grab that ball from my son Raimundo over there?" he asked her, pointing to the boy with emerald eyes. Kimiko nodded and happily went over to the stairs where the boy stood, a bounce in her step.

"Here you go…Kimiko," the boy – _what's his name again? _– told her as he put the large ball in her hands. She smiled up into his face.

"Thank you very much, R…Ray…" She trailed off, embarrassed that she could not even seem to remember his name. Didn't it start with an R?

"Raimundo," the boy supplied. Kimiko nodded, grinning once more.

"Yes, Raimundo." She liked the way the name felt on her tongue. _Raimundo. _How perfectly wonderful.

Kimiko smiled once more and turned around, rolling the large ball towards the man in the center ring. He took it from her when she stopped. Then he directed his attention to Raimundo.

"Raimundo, Roxanna, if you will please," he called to the two children. Raimundo grinned wickedly as he lit a match to strike against the wood that Roxanna held in her hands. When it had ignited the wood, Raimundo walked towards his father with the wood, handing them to him.

Kimiko froze in terror, unable to put together complete thoughts. Fire. Wood. Burning. Coming near her. Everything seemed hazy as the man turned to her once more, saying something then laughing. She did not hear him. Instead she heard the cracking of wood that had taken her mother's life and the screams of innocent people that visited her every night in her dreams, asking her why they were burning her.

Suddenly, reality snapped back to her. The fire was coming closer. No, she co9uldn't go anywhere near fire. It was too dangerous.

"NO!" Her scream was loud enough for all of Brazil to hear. "No, not the flames! Not now!" She wailed hysterically, unaware of the fire that was developing on her hands. It grew bigger with each uncontrolled scream that escaped her throat.

"_Get it away_," she hissed before screaming, "AWAY!"

She was losing control; the fire was engulfing her now. She needed to get out of her. Too many memories were flooding back to her. Her mother, the grave, the nightmares. She needed to escape.

Kimiko ran towards the stairs, hoping to be let by. Her head met something as she did. It was Raimundo. His expression was bewildered as he looked down at the panic-stricken heiress. She stared at his for half a moment before rushing by up the stairs, never looking back, never hearing her name called by three different people: the man in the center ring, Joe, and Raimundo.

Even the outdoors was not enough room for Kimiko. She needed to get away. The flames were still strong around her body. No one should see her like this. It could not be explained.

Kimiko ran from the circus, down the busy street. People stopped and stared at her as she raced by, amazed at what appeared to have happened to her. Was it some trick – some new circus idea?

The Japanese girl ran towards a cluster of trees then stopped and turned. She could go near trees. She was on fire. _Literally. _It would only kill the trees. She raced around a building instead and hid in the corner, crying.

Well, she had to stop eventually, didn't she? With the ceasing of tears came the ceasing of the fire. She sighed as it went out, relieved and thankful that she had not hurt anyone. Physically, anyway. Emotionally, she was sure she had hurt Joe, and probably Raimundo's father's feelings. What would she say when someone found her?

She did not have long to contemplate this, for no more than ten minutes later Mr. Tohomiko, Joe, Raimundo, Roxanna, and their father (who she assumed to be Mr. Pedrosa) turned the corner. Raimundo looked up suddenly and shouted, "_Lá é!_"

Kimiko's head jerked up at his. Upon recognizing her visitors, she shrunk deeper into the corner, hiding her face. Oh, she was sure to be punished.

"Oh, Kami," Mr. Tohomiko breathed as he knelt next to his daughter. "Thank _Kami _you are safe." He hugged her tightly, letting tears prick his eyes. Kimiko buried her head in shame.

Was that how you treated someone who could have killed people only minutes ago?

"I thought I might have lost you, too, sweet pea," he whispered into her shiny hair. She winced. Oh, papa, why did you have to say that? It hurt her enough when she suffered alone at night, but to have you suffer was unbearable. It did not have anything to do with you.

"I am sorry, Papa," Kimiko answered quietly, not looking into his eyes. "I am sorry you have been caused so much pain since…since she died. You should not have to. You were not the one who…" She looked to the right, tears filling her eyes again, this time controlled.

She then looked straight at her father.

"You see, Papa," she said slowly. "I…I killed Momma."

Everyone present gasped.

+**FirE**+

It was midnight, and the Tohomiko household was quite empty except for a lonely-looking girl that sat by her window in the moonlight, awaiting her father's late arrival. He was out at work unusually late. Kimiko understood the importance of her father's work as the top boss at his video game company, but she was always disappointed when he got back so late.

Kimiko stared down into her moonlit reflection in the small hand mirror that sat on her vanity. The picture that looked back at her was a forlorn and mysterious girl of nearly thirteen years that had a mystical beauty about her that no one else on earth could possibly begin to have. Her black hair was long past her shoulder, and her eyes, despite her Japanese heritage, were a crystal blue that had once been filled with hope. Now, they were dull and full of misery. In the mirror was the shadow of a girl that gave up living long ago.

Kimiko set the mirror aside and turned her gaze to the window once more. A car pulled up that was no her father's. It was Joe's. What was he doing here? He only came to the house in emergencies. Worried that something had happened to her father, Kimiko grabbed her silk robe before running downstairs to speak with Joe.

He was inside, leaned up against a wall, when she got there. His breathing was heavy and uneven. Kimiko, nervous, slowed her steps as she reached the bottom of the stairs. What was going on?

"Joe, what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked. "Is something wrong? Is Papa all right?" She grasped her hands anxiously, expecting the worst. Joe didn't turn around as he answered.

"Your father is fine. He was just…delayed." Kimiko stepped tentatively forward to gaze at her body guard. Something about him wasn't right.

Then it clicked.

"Joe, have you been drinking?" Kimiko blurted out. He flipped around, confirming her suspicions. "Oh, you know you're not supposed to! Why, Joe, why?" Joe laughed at her.

"Why? Because I am a man, and men may do what they will," he told her, stepping closer. She paid no mind to these remarks. He was drunk. He couldn't possibly know what he was saying.

It wasn't until she found herself back up against a wall that Kimiko truly realized what was going on. When she did, she panicked. He was going to-

"Take off your clothes for me, Miss Tohomiko," Joe whispered to her as he tried to close the space in between them. Kimiko could smell the beer that had gone down his throat. She said nothing, only shaking her head.

He laughed again.

"You think simply saying no will stop me?" he asked her. "You are naïve, aren't you?" Kimiko gave no answer. "Yes, I knew you were. You have false hopes about the world, I have seen. You think everything is good, but it is not. Perhaps you will be less naïve when we are through." His hand reached out to her developing body. Too scared to move a muscle, Kimiko stayed perfectly still as he search her hungrily.

Then, panic took over. He couldn't do this too her! Joe, her body guard, couldn't simply take away something that was so dear to her. She wouldn't allow it.

"Go away, you pig," she spat in his face. She stomped on his toes and ran past him toward the dining hall in search of a place to hide.

He came quickly after her. She flipped around as he grabbed for her, succeeding in catching her silk robe. He yanked it off of her and pulled her closer to him. He held her up to him to whisper to her.

"If you will not do it yourself, I will do it for you," he told her menacingly. Kimiko squirmed as he began undoing the buttons on her nightgown. No matter how hard, she kicked, however, he did not loosen his grip.

Real terror was beginning to seize her now. What if he really did it? What if it couldn't be helped? What if it was what fate had in store for her? She kicked more as these thoughts raced through her head. As she kicked, fire began building in around her. The more frightened she became, the bigger the fire was.

Joe dropped her, trying to put out the fire now on his fingers. Kimiko, now on the ground, crawled away to seek shelter. He noticed this and dove after her. Pulling her to him, he laid himself on top of her, beginning to undo his belt. She twisted and turned in hopes of escaping, a little voice in the back of her mind hot with rage.

_How dare he do this to us! We will not stand for it. We will be strong._

From nowhere came the strength that Kimiko needed. She thrust Joe away, and, standing up, found that her hands were alight with fire! She made no effort to put them out. Instead, she ran towards the man and put her hands over his face. He screamed in agony of the flames. When the screaming stopped, Kimiko dropped to the ground near the couch, her energy drained. The last thing she saw was her father walking through the doorway.

+**FirE**+

Three weeks later, Kimiko Tohomiko was still scarred by the event. The idea that anyone – especially her personal bodyguard – would try to do such a thing to her was mind-boggling. After the incident, Joe had, of course, been fired and out on trial. Kimiko, on her father's orders, was given instruction in Tai Kwan Do to defend herself if needed again. Secretly, Kimiko was glad. If people thought they could handle her however they wished, they were very, very wrong.

Her new teacher was a short, old man with white hair and wrinkles that told every aspect of his long life. He was kind and understanding to Kimiko no matter how she behaved towards him. Sometimes, you see, she behaved quite badly. It was not her usual nature, but Kimiko was scared. When one is scared it drives one to do things that are not normal. So it was not really her fault at all.

Yes, Kimiko was scared. Scared and empty. Master Yoshi saw it. He saw as she battled herself for control over everything she felt and everything she knew. He frowned sadly as she lost, which was most of the time. Did she not see the beauty that she could behold if only she let go of everything that she locked tight in her heart? He would change that.

One morning when she walked in, Kimiko found her teacher sitting in the middle of the room, a small box in his lap. His eyes were closed as he meditated, but Kimiko knew for a fact that he sensed her presence. He stood up silently and walked over to her, the box in his outstretched hand. She tried to refuse and turn the gift down, but he merely closed her figners around it, stepping back to allow her to open it. She obeyed. She pulled off the box's top, studying its contents. Inside was a heart-shaped necklace, the middle cut out of it, with a simply blck cord attached to it. It was not the simplicity, however, that caught her eye; it was the words carved into the heart:

_Love is the beauty of the soul - St. Augustine._

Tears pricked the girls eyes as she read the words. She knew immediately what her teacher meant. She had no soul. She was empty and lifeless, walking around with no point at all. Why had Master Yoshi given her this? All it did was tear at the heart that no longer existed.

"What are you trying to tell me, Master Yoshi?" she asked, turning away as the tears rolled one-by-one down her face. Her teacher walked up to her.

"I am saying nothing, Kimiko," he answered her. "It is the necklace that tells all." Kimiko studied it once more before replying.

"I have no soul," she whispered quietly, sinking down to the floor, the necklace in her hands. Master Yoshi stepped closer to her, his shadow falling in fornt of her. "I am lifeless. I cannot feel, therefore I cannot live at all." Tears came quickly at this. She knew it was the truth. No one could change it.

"It is a sad day when a girl so young and so tender loses her soul," Master Yoshi said. "But do you truly believe this? Do you truly think your soul has dissappeared?" he continued. "You are wrong. Inside you, deep inside, I see the girl who longs to live as a child does. I see a girl whose heart is so full of love that she sacrifices everything for the people near to her heart." He pulled out a mirror and held it in front of her. "Is that what you see? Look hard, now."

Kimiko did look. She gazed at her reflection for several moments, hoping desperately that she would see a girl that could overcome the fear of hurting people. At first, she saw nothing. Then, suddenly, a flash of memories came rushing towards her: she was a baby, sticking her fingers in the glowing fire; she was eight, avoiding the flames as she screamed her mother's name; she was ten, smiling bashfully at a boy with emerald eyes; she was five, staring up at the stars that seemed to hold people's souls inside them.

Master Yoshi watched this silently, his eyes widening as fire began glowing up around Kimiko's body, consuming her. She did not notice nor did she scream. She merely stared into the mirror and recalled all the pain - and joy - that she had felt in her short lifetime. When she finisshed, she jerked up, fire reflecting off her eyes as the flames around her died. Master Yoshi stepped forward.

"What did you see?" he asked softly. Kimiko took a moment to recollect what she had seen. The fire, the star, the boy...

"I saw...I saw a girl who wants so much to please that she feels she has to protect everyone from something that she can't control," she said, her confidence building, "Something that she _will _control." With this she stood up, facing her teacher. He was smiling slightly where he stood, his expression a knowing one.

"Well then," he said, still smiling. "Shall we begin?" Kimiko nodded and slipped the necklace over her had. It slipped down under her shirt, close to her heart. She would keep it there always, she decided. The message it held would always stay with her.

Something that day changed the girl that Kimiko Tohomiko was. As she worked with her teacher, the light slowly but surely returned to her eyes. Now, whenever she walked out of her house, she enchanted anyone she met. She laughed when she wanted, got angry without hesitation, and cried over her mother, knowing that everything would be fine. Her mother's star appeared once more, and Kimiko could only wonder why.

Things changed. A year went by. Everyday, Kimiko looked down at the necklace she wore and thought back to all the times in her life her love was lost because of the fire that burned inside her.

Oh, and the fire?

It still lashed out every now and then but not as often as before. She realized that her fear had only strengthened it. She promised herself that she would, one day, learn how to control the power she was given.

Rest assured, she did.

A/N: Wow. Longest chapter I've written in my life, I think. So, what did you think? Next up is Rai, though his story won't be quite so tragic. I'm thinking Omi's will...Anyway, R&R!


	3. Raimundo's Wind

**Hey everybody!!!**

**Yes, don't worry, I am alive. I haven't fallen off the edge of the earth and forgotten to tell you. I've been so swamped with school and my school musical that I've hardly had time to write. But rest assured, now that summer is here, I will be wrting plenty!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm so glad you guys liked Kimiko's part. She's my favorite character, so I'm glad I can do her justice. Now, we have Raimundo's backstory, It's...different that Kimiko's. That's all i'm gonna say.**

**Disclaimer: You'll know that I own Xiaolin Showdown when I never update again...Yeah, see? I'm updating.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Dawn of the Dragons**

Written by HyperHarryPotterGoddesses (Emiko)

**Scene 3: Raimundo's Wind**

Love was a big thing in the Pedrosa household. It always had been and always would be. From the moment Sonia and Alberto laid eyes on each other, love had filled their hearts. Therefore, when they were married, love filled their home. Children also filled their house with joy and tears. Their eldest was a spirited girl named Roxanna. She was six years old, just about to start school. After her came Tadeu, then Rodrigo, and finally Jovita. The Pedrosa family was a big one, and Sonia happened to be expecting another arrival any day now.

A baby is a wonderful thing. The time before the baby arrives can be trying for everyone, but the baby itself is almost always a treasure. First, of course, the so-called "lucky" mother must endure nine wretched months of pain, but the prize of seeing a beautiful baby, sleeping quietly, is enough to bear the pain.

It does not, however, always go so smoothly.

Sonia had never had trouble like this before. The doctor claimed it was because she was carrying twins. The strain would be harder on her body. Sonia knew something else was wrong, though, when she gave birth to the twins – one beautiful girl and one gorgeous boy – because her mind could not rest. What was happening to the babies? She glanced over at the doctors in the corner. They whispered hurriedly, looking back at her several times in concern. Sonia frowned.

"What…what's wrong?" she asked in her native Portuguese tongue. The nurse, her eyes filled with fear, turned slowly back to Mrs. Pedrosa, holding the baby boy in her arms. She stepped silently closer to the worn-out, concerned women and held out her arms.

"He's – he won't breathe, ma'am," the young girl said worriedly as Sonia took her child in her arms. "We can't make him."

Mrs. Pedrosa immediately took the baby boy in her arms, holding him tightly to her chest, praying to God that by some miracle, his little lungs would take in air. She let tears fall onto the baby boy's face. Oh, if only he would open his precious mouth and take in a breath. Was life to be so cruel to her as to take away a child that she did not yet know?

"Please, my dear boy," she whispered in his ear, her eyes never leaving the tiny child. She kissed his tiny face. "Please awaken, my darling…Raimundo."

Sure that he would not ever wake up to see the beautiful world around him, Sonia closed her eyes, letting the tears fall quickly and passionately. She longed for him to open his eyes and gaze up at her, those round eyes telling her that everything would be all right.

For a long moment, he didn't.

Then, slowly, as Mrs. Pedrosa cried, the baby boy that would later be called Raimundo let his chest rise and fall once. The once more. Again and again he sucked in air, struggling to get it out once more. Sonia nearly screamed in relief, too happy to stop her tears from coming. She muttered words that would have made no sense to the human ear. She praised the Lord for bringing life to her little baby boy, the boy that she knew would one day be greater than all his siblings. One day, this little child would save the world from the greatest evil of all.

She was close. She just forgot one very important detail: this little baby would have help.

** WiNd >**

It wasn't long before the family arrived, jittery with excitement at the prospect of seeing the new member of the family. As expected, the senior Mrs. Pedrosa was the first to arrive, her hair messily put up in a bun in the early hours of the morning as though, for a moment, it didn't matter to her how the world saw her. She was going to see her baby grandchild.

The senior Mrs. Pedrosa was a very stately woman. All of Rio de Janeiro seemed to know her name. She had a way of holding her gray-locked head that made one want to gravel. On the outside, she was all about manners and chivalry, but if you were to ask her husband, he would have talked on hours about the times they were young. He would claim that she was a wild little thing that denied any form of rules at all. What happened? And then Mrs. Pedrosa would give him a very sound hit on the head, and that would be the end of it.

"Sonia!" the woman's mother-in-law called as she entered the room. "How are you dear?" Sonia smiled slightly.

"I feel wonderful, Mama Mireia," she answered the woman. In her arms lay two sleeping babies, a boy and a girl. They had slept for the past four hours, refusing to wake for anything at all. How were they to know that their mother needed rest? They, so innocent to the cruelty of the world, could never have even known that the woman who held them tightly was the lady who would care for them all their life, no matter what.

Without a sound, Sonia handed the twins off to her mother-in-law. The little old lady looked rather odd holding two babies in her arms. She looked down at them in awe as she pulled them closed, studying their tiny faces. Babies really were a wondrous thing.

"Names…" Mama Mireia said, dazed. "What are their names?"

Sonia smiled.

"Luz…" She indicated the girl. "And Raimundo." She pointed to the boy. Mama Mireia studied the children for a second, contemplating.

"Hmm," she said. "'Light' and 'Guardian.' Interesting." She turned her head to her daughter-in-law. "But why?"

"Why?" Sonia asked, taking a moment to think this over. "Because, Mama Mireia, she will be a light for everyone in the times of darkness and peril, while he will be a guardian. Yes, a guardian for many."

Sonia closed her eyes, imagining it. She could see Raimundo, a gorgeous heartthrob of a boy, standing in front of three people, defending them. She could see his arms, wrapped protectively around a girl who claimed she wanted no protection but found comfort in his arms, anyway. And, with a wince of pain, she could see him bear the pain that should have been for those friends. She opened her eyes.

Mama Mireia looked at her strangely.

"What do you mean?" she wondered aloud. "What do you see?"

"Me? I see love." After another odd look from her mother-in-law, she continued, "I see a boy who will love the people around him so much, it may just kill him. But that won't stop him from protecting the people he needs."

"And Luz?" the old lady asked.

"She will be the only one who understands him for a very, very long time."

Nothing more was said. The two women merely sat their, silence consuming the room, closing in over their ears. There really was nothing _to say. _It was all in heart of the little baby who had just opened his eyes.

** WiNd >**

The world is an extraordinary place when you are two. Nothing reigns in your mind except goodness. There are no demons, no monsters hiding in the closet. Your good fairy is your mother, who gives you cookies and kisses your boo-boo's when you hurt yourself. So it was for Raimundo Pedrosa.

He had an adoring mother and a playful father. He was surrounded by siblings that showered him with love (most of the time). Living at a circus, he had no need to even fear clowns. Life, it appeared, would be good to this little boy.

That didn't mean there wouldn't be minor hardships. No matter who you were, there were always hardships. The end to your first love, the deaths of beloved pets are common ones. But Raimundo knew none of this yet. He knew not the pains of the world.

On this certain day, we find Raimundo near the beach with his elder siblings, Roxanna and Tadeu, playing close to the water, but not going in. The water is cool and the wind has died down since yesterday.

"Rai-rai, come here!" eight-year-old Roxanna called to her brother. The chubby baby stumbled over to his sister, who struggled to pick him up. After a minute of this struggle, she gave up, taking his hand in her own to walk him along the edge of the beach.

"Rox..a-anna," Raimundo struggled out as a tired to keep up with her. His breathing became heavier. Roxanna immediately stopped, dropping down next to her brother. Since birth, Raimundo had problems breathing. His lungs weren't really strong enough to support his body. It was as if air avoided him as much as possible.

"Are you all right, Rai?" Roxanna asked worriedly. He nodded.

"Where is Tadeu?" Roxanna smiled at her little brother. She had to admit that, for a runt, he was pretty cute. His large, emerald eyes could only be matched by Luz's. Oh, how she wished she had those eyes!

"He's around, playing with his friends," Roxanna told him, touching his cheek.

Out of nowhere, suddenly came a stone. It flew over Roxanna and hit Raimundo on the head. The infant cried out in surprise and pain before beginning to bawl in the middle of the beach. Roxanna flipped around, searching for their attacker. She all but growled when she saw who it was.

"Mark, did you throw this?" The American boy, Mark Martins, who had often times teased the girl who stood before him laughed. He was three years older than Roxanna, eleven. For a reason the eldest Pedrosa couldn't possibly fathom, he constantly was mocking her and Raimundo. Her mother often times told her to ignore him, but Roxanna was not a girl to sit back and relax while someone was bullying her. Instead, she fought back – with her fists if necessary. Now, she could see, would be one of those times.

"And what if I did?" Mark retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why I outta-!" For a moment, it looked as if the poor Brazilian girl would attack the haughty American boy when suddenly she was picked up by her arms by two of Mark's friends. She struggled against them as their cackles taunted her little brother's ears. Out of this came the little boys wailing tears. With as much sanity as she could muster in the situation, Roxanna Tried to calm her brother down. She called to the poor Brazilian boy, "Rai! Rai-rai, calm down. Everything's fine! Please don't cry!" Of course, under such a frantic circumstance, the boy could not be soothed, which only multiplied the cutting laughter that emitted from the superiors' throats.

And then salvation. God in the form of man. The angel who saved the two children came like an eagle from down the road. Within seconds, the other boys were on the ground, sounding much like a herd of cows. Not wanting their pride weakened, they jumped back up, ready to defend themselves.

When they saw who it was they would have to fight, however, they backed away, heads down in shame. Miguel Campos stood a few feet away, his presence intimidating in all its glory. He was a year older than Mark and was a known friend of the Pedrosa family. Though he was her senior by a good few years, he was seen many times during the week walking the eldest Pedrosa girl to school. Everyone knew he would do anything to protect that family.

"Oh, Miguel, umm, what are you doing here?" Mark asked nervously, rubbing that back of his neck. Miguel passively refused to answer him. Instead, he turned to Roxanna.

"These boys bothering you, Roxy?" he asked, using the nickname he had given her years ago. Scowling at the bullies, she nodded. Miguel turned to them.

"Well, what should we do about that?" He slowly circled them, studying their pathetic appearances. "We can't have you ganging up on Roxanna and terrorizing her little brother, can we?" With such vigor, Roxanna was sure their heads would fall off, the boys shook their head.

"N-no, sir," they all answered in unison.

"Then I suggest you run now and never show your sorry hides around me again." And, like cheetahs, they ran swifter than the wind. And the wind had picked up, too.

Miguel turned back to Roxanna. Gently, he asked, "Are you all right, Rox?" She nodded twice and was about to thank him for helping her, when she remembered her brother. Flipping around, she found that he was whimpering, the wind slashing more furiously around him. She opened her arms to him and in he ran, his simpers becoming howls.

The wind grew as he let out his pain of heart. Roxanna hugged him closely, wondering where on earth the wind was coming from. Today had not been a stormy nor blustery day. Odd.

She got an inkling to her answer when Raimundo stifled all his sniffles and was able to just rest in his sisters arms for a few moments. At the ceasing of his tears, the air was calm – no wind at all. A thought flashed across Roxanna's mind. Could it be that Raimundo…? No, of course not. That was impossible.

But still…

"You guys ready to go home?" Miguel asked, glancing up at the sky. The Pedrosa children nodded and they set off, unaware that Roxanna had hit the nail on the head.

But what was to come would not be for her to know.

** WiNd >**

"School's out! Yay!" a young boy of nine called as he jumped down the steps of his school building, all-too-ready to be away form the learning and teachers and books. Who could stand that for more than a month, anyway?

His friends came tumbling out behind him, just as buzzing and excited as he was. Together, they all walked home, hoping for cookies at Raimundo's house. His mother was always so happy to give them something.

"Ah, yes, another summer of soccer and cookies at Rai's house, exactly what we need!" Inigo exclaimed happily, another ripple of anticipation coursing through the group of soon-to-be fourth graders. Quickly, they raced to their favorite hang out spot, hoping for their summer dreams to be fulfilled.

"Well look who's here! Are you all going to be fourth graders next year?" all the kids nodded to Mrs. Pedrosa who laughed lightly. "You know what new fourth graders need, right?" And with that their dreams came true in the form of a plate stack with the woman's best cookies. The children ate hungrily before running out to play.

"Rai, go get the soccer ball so we can play!" Luz exclaimed. Her twin instantly complied, running to go get the soccer ball. He found it in garage where they had placed it last. He pulled it out and ran back to the front yard.

"Hey Veronica!" he shouted. She flipped around. "Catch!" He sent the soccer ball whirling past her ear. She shrieked before grabbing the ball to kick it back at him, pouring her annoyance into it. Raimundo could be so irritating sometimes.

Eventually, of course, they started an actual game of soccer, girls vs. boys. For a while it seemed as though the girls would win, but suddenly the boys got in the lead. By the end of the afternoon, Raimundo, Amaro, and Inigo had won with Raimundo making the final goal.

"Yes! We won!!!!" Inigo shouted in jubilation. Anytime the boys beat the girl was a time to celebrate. Raimundo and Amaro joined in.

"Aw, can it you guys!" Veronica said good-naturedly, sticking out her tongue. Raimundo returned the gesture.

"Don't worry, Ronnie, he's just jealous that boys are _sooooo_ much better than girls." Luz faced her brother. "And he knows it."

Raimundo rolled his eyes.

"Besides, he brags all the time about what a good soccer player he's gonna be one day, but I don't know many soccer stars who sleep with teddy bears!" At this, laughter could be heard from all of his companions. Raimundo flushed.

"Nice one, Luz," Camilia told her. Veronica wore a smug look.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not ticklish!" Raimundo exclaimed, diving for his now screeching sister. If there was one thing she did not like, it was being tickled by her brother. She raced down the road to wear there was a dirt cliff. At the edge, she stopped, glancing over the edge then turning back to face Raimundo. The others had not followed him. She knew she was caught.

"See, now you have no where to go!" he exclaimed, inching near her. She inched back. A little more, more, more-

"Aah!" she shouted as she fell over the edge, cutting her leg in the process. Raimundo was instantly on the ground at the edge of the cliff, praying his sister had not fallen all the way.

He sighed in relief when he saw that she was still alive – just barely. She was clinging desperately to a rock that jutted out just enough for her to hang on. He needed to get her up. But how? There wasn't any time to find an adult or a rope. He needed to do something _himself. _

A thought came to mid. He had been realizing lately that if he concentrated, he could get the wind to do what he wanted. Now, he had no possible idea how the wind of all things could lift his sister, but it was worth a try.

"Hold on, Luz!" he called to her. Then, using all the strength he had, he began to summon the wind. It did not come at first – it played with him, coming only in short gaps.

"_Please!_" he silently begged it. "_I must save my sister._" In a sigh, the wind was there, giving everything it could to the little boy.

"_If it is your wish, Master Wind._" Raimundo sent the wind down to the girl that looked exactly like him, hoping that he was right with his plan. He gently pulled, using every ounce of the wind to pull her up and up and…

"Wha…?" Luz asked as she landed on her feet next to her now exhausted brother. He breathed heavily once before pulling Luz into a bone-crushing hug, which she returned.

Ah, the sacredness of having a twin.

"I…I thought I'd lost you," Raimundo murmured quietly. "I couldn't bear that!" The rush of emotion made his sister smile.

"Oh, Rai, you'll always have me," she assured him. He returned her grin.

"Good, 'cause I don't think I can…"

Without even fishing the sentence, he fainted.

**WiNd**

"Yo, Rai-rai, it's time to open your eyes, sunshine!" Roxanna called happily, throwing open the curtains in the room her little brother shared with Tadeu and Rodrigo. The boy groaned, rolling over to block out the sun. Roxanna laughed at his vain attempts.

"Hey, no amount of groaning is gonna keep you in bed all day, buster. We've got a show to do and you've gotta help." His sister exited on that final note, leaving Raimundo at peace for a little while.

Eventually, the eleven-year-old boy got out of bed, stumbling out into the hallway, where his brothers and sisters ran around noisily. Jovita was chasing Tadeu, who held her hair brush in his hands. They passed swiftly by Raimundo, nearly knocking him down. Next came Mireia (named for her grandmother), three years old and absolutely infatuated by her older brother. She waddled right up to Rai, her arms stretched out to receive a hug, one that he easily gave. He could never deny that little girl anything.

The day went on as usual, which involved practice for the show that afternoon, laughter, and a whole lot of screaming. Well, that was a normal day in the Pedrosa household or you.

"Rai, you need to be on now!" Jovita whispered hurriedly as she passed him down the hallway. He nodded and headed on stage to perform his act.

It began smoothly, as usual (he'd done it so many times, there was hardly a chance he could mess up). It was at the end that he made a wrong flip and ended up on his back. What had caused it, you ask? A girl. Of course, Raimundo, being eleven, was just getting into the idea that girls could possibly be anything more than annoying pests that you had to call sisters. This girl, though, was amazing. Her skin was the color of porcelain and her eyes a deep blue color. She sat with her back perfectly straight, as though she were born a princess. An Asian princess.

"And now could we please have a volunteer from the crowd?" the voice on the speaker said a while later. An idea popped into Raimundo's head. Running over to his father, he pointed out the little Asian girl he had seen earlier. Mr. Pedrosa nodded and the spotlight was set on her.

Raimundo watched as she tentatively, shyly walked down the steps to where he stood, waiting to let her down. A soft blush crept up into her cheeks as their hands, and he found the he liked having power over her that made her act that way. For a moment he watched her eyes, wondering…

"_Toda para a direita, irmão pequeno_," Roxxana said to him. "She's very _bonita, _but you've got a job to do." Raimundo rolled his eyes, dropping the girl's hand and bowing slightly before running off. Why did Roxanna have to ruin everything?

"Yo, Rodrigo, you got the matches and ball ready?" he asked his older brother. The boy nodded and handed them to him. Hoping to get another glimpse of that girl, Raimundo ran back to the stairs just in time to hear her proclaim, "Kimiko."

Kimiko. What a pretty name.

"That's wonderful," Mr. Pedrosa said. "So would you like to help me out for a minute here, Kimiko?" She nodded. Raimundo grinned, knowing that she would be sent back over to him. Roxanna leaned over and whispered to him.

"You OK, Rai?" she asked. "You're grinning like a fool." Her little brother said nothing in reply, merely watching as Kimiko raced over to him. He was ready.

"Here you go…Kimiko," he said, grinning wider. She returned it.

"Thank you very much, R…Ray…" Not at all put off by the fact that she did not know his name, Raimundo proudly told her:

"Raimundo."

"Yes, Raimundo." With that she took the ball and ran back to the center. He stared after her for a moment before Roxanna coughed and gave him a look, indicating she needed his help. Raimundo grabbed the matches and set the wood in his sister's arms afire. It glowed before his eyes, hypnotizing him.

His father brought him out of his trance.

"Raimundo, Roxanna, if you will please," he called to the two children. Raimundo grinned wickedly as his sister walked out to their papa. He stole a glance at Kimiko. She seemed to have frozen. In terror maybe? What was wrong with…?"

"NO!" she screamed. The whole room was silent. ""No, not the flames! Not now!" Raimundo watched in wonder as her hands began glowing with flames from nowhere. What was going on?

"_Get it away_," Kimiko hissed at Mr. Pedrosa before screaming, "AWAY!"

Then she began running toward the stairs. Unable to move from shock, Raimundo didn't move as she bumped into him, glancing up into his face before running onward and out the exit. A man jumped up from the stands, calling, "Miss Tohomiko!"

His father yelled after the girl, too.

People murmured to themselves, confused as to what was going on.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo called. A name he would remember forever.

"Kimiko," he whispered to himself before racing up the stairs and out the exit after her.

**WiNd**

"Uh, Rai, you OK there?" Inigo asked during math class one morning. He waved a hand in his best friend's face, hoping to wake him up from his thoughts. Raimundo nearly jumped.

"Huh?" he asked suddenly, shaking his head. Inigo snickered.

"What? Thinkng about 'Ronnie'?" he teased. Raimundo rolled his eyes. In truth (and quite guiltily) he hadn't been thinking about his most recent girlfriend. He had, actually, been thinking about another girl. He couldn't quite find her name, but he knew her face well enough. She was that girl from the circus, the one that Roxanna brought up every once in a while when she needed to get on her little brothers nerves. He had been so infatuated with her.

Well, that wasn't the entire reason he was thinking about her. He had had an odd dream last night. In it, he stood on a grassy hill with tree people: a blonde cowboy, a small bald kid, and that Japanese girl. Her fingers suddenly laced through his, and he was aware at once that they had to be "together." But he didn't know that girl. Only once, long ago…

It was probably nothing, but still…

"Dude, you mean to tell me that you _weren't _thinking about the future Mrs. Raimundo Pedrosa?" the fifteen-year-old boy said incredulously. "I mean, you only think about her every minute…of every hour…of every day." Raimundo glared at his best friend, who laughed.

"OK, Rai, I jest," he said. "So what's on your mind? Please, spill all to the Great Inigo. I am here to listen." Raimundo hesitated. Would even Inigo understand? He had avoided telling Luz, mostly because she would have an answer that would make no sense to the rest of the world but somehow make perfect sense to him.

"I…well, I had this weird dream last night…"

"Boys, when I last checked, math class was for learning about numbers, not when the next soccer game is," the teacher interrupted as she passed their desks. They grinned sheepishly at her before resuming their conversation after she had passed.

"And?" Inigo said. "Is that all? What was it about?"

Raimundo looked directly at his friend.

"Promise me you'll take it all seriously?" he asked. Inigo frowned but nodded anyway and motioned for him to continue.

"It…it all started out with me standing on a hill. At first I was by myself, but then there were these figures floating around me. The first was this ghost-looking thing. I felt that I knew she was evil, but she was warning me. She kept saying, 'Don't let her choose the way I did.'"

"'Her'?" Inigo interjected, quirking a brow. Raimundo shook his head.

"No idea," he fibbed. In truth, he thought he knew exactly who it was, but Inigo didn't need to know that. "Then a few others went by. I don't remember exactly what they said, though I know they were all warnings.

"The next person talking that I remember was this old guy whose mane I can't really recall. He told me I must find the strength or fate would be worse than 'ten thousand years of darkness,'" Raimundo continued. He paused, silently debating what to say next. Inigo coughed.

"Go on."

"Well...then I saw…this girl," Raimundo stuttered, unsure of how to describe her. "Asian, short, red robe on. She was sprawled on the ground, rain pouring down. In front of her there was this black figure. She had to…make a choice of some sort, and her choice would affect the whole world.

"All of a sudden, the figure turned towards me, telling me there was nothing I could do – it was over now. Then I woke up," he finished lamely, shrugging at his friend. Inigo frowned curiously.

"That _is _weird," Inigo replied. "What did you have for dinner lat night, man?" Raimundo rolled his emerald eyes.

"It's not funny, Inigo," he said sternly. The laughter issuing from his friend subsided.

"Look, Rai. I'm sure it's nothing. Dreams don't usually mean anything, right?" he said. "This is no different. Just forget about it." With that, he turned around, ending the conversation.

Raimundo frowned.

_Well, big help you are, Inigo, _he thought, opening his math textbook.

**WiNd**

He couldn't believe what was happening to him. Was his lack of sleep from the nightmares (which, admittedly, he'd been having every night for this past week) making him crazy? He needed to apologize to Ronnie. Now.

Then again, she had been awfully whiny…

**Flashback**

'_Oh, Rai, please?" Veronica begged, pulling on his arm. He looked towards her, hoping to make her understand._

"_Ronnie, I don't feel up to it today, OK?" he explain slowly, thinking maybe she might finally get it. Unfortunately for him, and ultimately her, she wouldn't drop the subject. She did, however, drop his arm._

"_What's up with you Raimundo?" she asked suddenly, her face twisting into a frown. "Are you not feeling well?" He turned towards her._

"_What gives you that impression?" he asked slightly sarcastically._

"_You've been avoiding me lately. We never talk. I can hardly even get you to look at me," she answered, her expression deepening into a glare. "Is something going on that I don't know about." He saw her make sudden connections in her head. "Is there…someone else you'd rather be with?" Veronica's tone was accusatory, as though she knew she'd found him out. Raimundo sighed tiredly._

"_No, Veronica. Why would you think that?" But she had already turned on. The look on her face was furious. She thought she knew what was going on, but she didn't know the half of it._

"_You've been cheating on me, haven't you?" she screamed at him, tears building up in her eyes._

Only in my dreams, _Raimundo thought immediately, but brushed the thought aside._

"_Of course not. You know I wouldn't do that to you," he began to assure her, only to be cut off._

"_Oh, don't give me that! Don't lie to me. Raimundo Pedrosa, I can't believe you!" she screeched, the tears falling freely now. Raimundo made to wipe them away, earning himself a smack._

_Angry, he coldly said, "Well then maybe we shouldn't see each other again." She gasped._

"_Well…I…Fine. That's perfectly fine by me." _

"_Me too."_

"_Good."_

"_Yeah, good."_

_She walked away without even a goodbye._

**End Flashback **

What on earth had he been thinking when he'd said that?

_Obviously, I wasn't. Smooth move, Rai._

Groaning, the boy plopped down onto a bench in the park, his hand reaching up to push back his hair. What he needed to do was clear his thoughts. Why was that so difficult lately?

A gust of wind suddenly came up, making Raimundo nervous. The wind was making him particularly anxious lately. There was something about it. It sometimes seemed that he could, in a way, control what the wind did. He recalled the time that he had rescued his sister using it. He hadn't thought much of it at that point in time, but thinking back, he should have seen how odd it was. And when they had been trying to find that girl, the wind had led him there.

**Flashback**

"_Kimiko," he whispered before running up the stairs after the pretty Japanese girl. He ran out into the main part of the circus, trailed by an important-looking man and his father. He and the latter searched the circus as the important man (who turned out to be Kimiko's body guard) called the girl's father. He arrived in less than five minutes, thinking of nothing but his daughter. Raimundo marveled at how much he cared for the girl. _

"_We must find her," he said immediately after hearing the story. Raimundo secretly agreed, hoping to see the girl again. They began to search._

_Up and down Rio they looked, passing parks and buildings. Remembering a time he had rescued Luz using the wind, Raimundo called upon it once more._

"Please find her,_" he begged. Instantly it blew in one direction fiercely. Rauimundo walked that direction, calling the others to follow him. They walked down an alley until Raimundo saw a huddled figure. It was Kimiko!_

"_There she is!" he called in his native tongue. Kimiko's father immediately went to her, whispering to her things that Raimundo could not hear. He watched in wonder as tears formed in the girl's eyes._

_Aloud, she suddenly said, "You see, Papa…I killed Momma."_

_Raimundo heard everyone else gasped. He remained silent in shock._

"_It-it was an accident! I was angry. She would not take me to the pool. I was throwing things and suddenly, a fire started. _I _started that fire, Papa! I did not mean to. It just happened. I tried to make the fire go away, talked it out of taking her away but she…"Kimiko could go on. Tears flowed down her face. She was bawling. Raimundo stared at her. She had talked the fire – the way he talked to the wind! Perhaps…_

_Was this girl in Brazil for a greater reason?_

**End Flashback.**

Raimundo sighed. That girl had been sent there for a reason, he was certain. It seemed now that he would never know. Unless…

Looking up, Raimundo realized how late it must be. He jumped up and began running.

_Oh, shit! I'm gonna be in trouble!_

Fast as he could manage, he raced home and up his steps, running into his kitchen to be faced with his mother and father at the table.

"I'm sorry I'm-" He cut off, noticing an old man sitting with his parents. He was oriental-looking with a gray beard that was oddly familiar. Then it hit him. He was the man from his dream. Raimundo's mouth fell open in shock.

"Hello, Raimundo. Please sit down," the man said. "We have much to dicuss."

Raimundo could only nod and sit.

* * *

**I think this might be longer than chapter 2! Wow! I am good, aren't I? ****I like this chapter, but I also dislike it in some ways. Tell me what you think! Review! (Pretty please with a cherry on top!)**

**Emiko**


End file.
